Bobsledding
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: The Chaotix goes bobsledding and it doesn't go well for them.


"Charmy are you sure that Espio is up here" a green crocodile said as he ran up some stairs that were on a hill.

A bee looked back and gave a nod "Yes Vector…he is, I'm sure" the bee replied as he flew up the stairs while the crocodile ran up the stairs.

Charmy and Vector were going up a big hill that had snow on it and it was really cold outside. Vector was wearing a black leather coat to keep him from getting cold. Charmy on the other hand was wearing yellow gloves with black strips, a yellow scarf with red stripes and a bee shape hat to his antennas from getting cold.

It was long hike for the both of them except for charmy since he was flying. Vector, on the other hand was breathing heavily from climbing on those stairs until charmy tapped him.

"There he is Vector, Meditating…!"

"On a bobsled," Vector finished the sentence as he gave a grin "this on I got to see" he started walking over to Espio as Charmy sat down in the snow to see if the two of them would get into an argument.

"Espio…there you are, what are you doing up here all by yourself" he asked as he leaned on the bobsled.

Espio was wearing a purple scarf and purple sweater to keep him from getting cold. His eyes were close as he answered Vector question.

"Training my skills to become a better bobsledder"

"Why"

"Because, after you tricked me into join the Winter Olympics when we were done with that investigation…I only got a Silver Medal and Bronze medal before I finally gave up"

"So you're training for the Next Olympic games"

Espio nodded his head.

"Well, good for you"

Silence took over for a few seconds before Espio opened his eyes and looked at Vector "one other thing…you never told me how you got the money to pay for our ski Vacation" he asked.

Vector looked away from Espio "Its from all the cases that we took in the past"

"Your lying"

"No, I'm not"

Vector was indeed lying since he was now remembering how he got the money.

* * *

_Vector was walking down the street listening to his music until he saw a police car coming that was chasing another car. He watched as something was thrown out the window from the car that landed in front of Vector as the car turned a corner with the police car following the pursuit._

_Vector picked up a suitcase that was thrown from the car and opened it to see lots of green paper with 3-digit numbers on them. He looked both ways as he closed the suitcase and started whistling as he walked home with all the money in the suitcase._

_

* * *

_

"Well, however you got the money…its not my problem" Espio said.

"Y-yeah" Vector stuttered.

Charmy then came over to see what they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Vector and Espio both said.

"Okay," he then looked at Espio "are you going bobsledding"

Espio simply nodded "yes, Charmy I am…why don't the both of you join me" he looked at Vector.

"Why" Charmy asked.

Espio looked back at Charmy "because charmy…the three of us are a team"

Vector sighed as his head hung down while it shake "oh boy, nice going Charmy…now he'll start his long speech on teamwork" he sighed as he folded his arms and pretend to listen to Espio lecture.

Espio went on speaking on how teamwork worked since three heads were better than two. He also went on about on how training with make your life better than just being lazy. He then stood up on the bobsled and went on about that if you practice for a long time you will find the answer that your looking for and fulfill your destiny. He went on talking about other stuff like working together, solving mysteries, which path to take in life.

The speech kept on going on and on that Vector couldn't take it anymore, it was driving him insane so much that he kicked the bobsled that Espio was standing on causing the chameleon to fall off and slide down an icy hill with sharp turns.

"Damn you Vector" Espio yelled as he screamed down the long hill with the bobsled right behind him.

Vector gave a sigh of relief that Espio speech was finally over not even realizing that he too was on the icy hill sliding towards the ride of his life.

"Vector" Charmy called out.

"Yeah buddy" he looked over to charmy who was pointing at something.

He turned to see what charmy was pointing at and saw the downhill slide coming up.

"Oh crud" he tried as best as he could to move but it was too slippery and he ended up landing on face.

Charmy wanted to go out there and help him up but he decided to stay and see what would happen.

Vector quickly shook his head and rubbed his nose as felt his stomach sliding on the ice. He saw that he was getting closer by the second.

"Charmy…help me" Vector begged out to him.

Charmy just smiled and wave good-bye.

"Why you little punk" he shouted at him before screaming like a girl as he went down the hill.

Charmy started to laugh as he saw Vector go down the hill until he was all alone at the top. He looked to see all the curves and twists on the hill. He saw Espio and Vector go down hill which seemed to be much fun. Charmy didn't want to be left out.

He gave a small chuckle "oh what the heck" he run through the snow and jumped on the ice as he went head first down the hill.

"Wheeeeee" he shouted with excitement as he went down the hill going through all the turns and twists before seeing Vector up ahead in a snow pile.

"CHARMY"

"VECTOR"

They both screamed as Charmy slammed head first into the crocodiles thick skull knock the both of them out cold.

* * *

**Several hours later**

The Chaotix was in the hospital with all the three of them on beds wrapped in bandages and connected to machines.

Espio was entirely messed as he was completely wrapped in bandages from head to toe while the back of his back had wires in it that were connect to a machine.

Vector wasn't doing as good both as he his nose wrapped up in bandages along one of his legs in a cast, his head wrapped in bandages, three fingers on his right hand in band aids and there were wires connect to his tail that went to a machine.

Charmy on the other hand was completely fine since he was watching TV except the fact both of his antennas w were bandages up including his head, along with his stinger. So he was better than the other two.

"Vector, how do you feel" Charmy asked

Vector who was holding a bag of ice in his left hand looked at the bee "feel like a complete mess…how about you Espio" he looked over to the Chameleon.

Espio couldn't speak but was able to muffle sounds through the cast.

The Crocodile chuckled "oh yeah, forgot that bobsled crushed every bone in your body along with me slamming into your back, breaking it" he laughed as Espio muffled some more sounds.

He shrugged and looked back at Charmy "I got tell you buddy…this whole ski trip was a bad Idea from the start," he shook his head in guilt "I should've never found that suitcase with the money in it in the first place" he then Espio hopping up and down on the bed.

"Well, at least you got your insurance to cover it all for us" the bee replied as he saw a nurse come into the room with a paper.

"Your bill sir" she gave it to him and walked out of the room.

"Lets see here" Vector said as he looked at the cost and his eyes widen "EIGHT THOUSAND DOLLARS" he screamed as grip the bill with fist and he gritted his teeth while clenching his chest.

"Your not going to have a heart attack are you Vector?"

"No charmy, I was just surprise that's all"

Espio was still hopping on the bed before falling off and knocking some of the machines over.

"When we get home Charmy...I'm never going skiing or bobsledding ever again," Vector looked at Espio who was on the floor "if Espio wants to go…then that's fine by me but I rather stick to solving cases than find some money in a suitcase" he told the bee.

"Same goes for me…just solving cases, that's what I'm trying to say" Charmy replied.

"Glad you agree with Charmy"

So the day went on as usual, Vector was sleeping, Charmy was watching TV and Espio was on the floor until some nurses came and helped him up.

A few days went by until the team was finally out of the hospital and were back home at the office seeing if any new cases would come up that would help them pay the rent.


End file.
